


（pwp）晨间闲梦

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 查尔斯做了个春梦
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 16





	（pwp）晨间闲梦

半睡半醒之间，被身后的异动提起了精神。四散的注意力重新凝聚，脑中的画面随着那轻微的磨蹭而愈加清晰，浮现出一只生殖器的形状。它隔着一层睡裤在股沟处缓慢地前后移动，痒酥酥的触感让Charles即使在梦中也忍不住想笑。

这是怎么回事呢？大脑尚未完全清醒的他迷迷糊糊地想。屁股依然在被轻轻的顶蹭着，幅度虽轻，却好似吹过水面的一阵微风，漾开一圈圈的涟漪。身后人的轻蹭像是一种笨拙的撩拨。痒，好痒，被他蹭过的皮肤觉得痒，心里更痒。

所以这一定是个梦了。虽然是熟悉的尺寸，但是那人此时还漂泊在外，怎么可能出现在Charles的床上，躺在他的身边。Charles有些失落地想到。也许是昨晚临睡前躲在卫生间里忆着他的面容对着墙壁射了一发，几小时过去仍觉得意犹未尽，这才又在梦中，幻想得到他的抚摸和他的顶撞。弄清楚是怎么回事之后，股间的磨蹭也似乎随着Charles的心意而逐渐热情。这是一个梦，一个为满足情欲而生出的春梦。梦境中的一切都得围绕Charles的需求展开，再不听话的人进了他的梦里，也得驯服地俯首称臣。

只是这个梦太过真实，真实到Charles无法自拔地沉浸其中。Charles能感觉出他挺着阴茎攻入大腿的缝隙中，呼吸声如在耳边，就连呼唤着Charles名字的喃喃低语也听得分明。Erik的气息充盈在Charles的梦里，像一个温暖的拥抱将Charles抱入怀中。独属于他的味道让Charles感到安心。于是他紧闭着眼睛放松了身体，任由梦中的情人更加任性地大胆妄为。

“Charles，你醒了吗？”梦中的人如此问道。

醒与不醒只在一念之间。Charles含糊地应了一声，歪了歪头，好似睡得更沉。

那人叹了口气，却又好像在轻轻地笑。Charles看不见他的表情，但他能想象到Erik淡淡笑起来的模样，抿起薄唇将利牙遮掩，英俊迷人的外表下却包藏祸心。他是个混蛋，一个不折不扣的混蛋。

他的手探入Charles的睡衣下，轻抚着Charles光滑的小腹，指上有硬硬的薄茧，在指尖划过皮肤时感觉尤为明显。在这个清晨，全身的感官都变得比平时更敏感。当他捏住乳头时，Charles在梦中发出一声呜咽。

耳边的呼吸声一顿。似乎有吻落了下来，落在Charles的眼角。也许只有在虚无缥缈的梦里Charles才能享受到这般温柔的性爱。Erik小幅度地拨弄着乳尖，抖动的指节蹭过玫色的乳首，每一次摩擦都让Charles心中的呻吟叫得更大声。乳头被他玩得发硬，Erik没用上什么花样，只是几次简单的重复便让Charles不自觉地扭动着挺起胸，这让他感到有些羞耻。在面对这个混蛋时自己或许应该更矜持一些，Charles想，只是他的身体却学不会撒谎。

Erik的手掌覆盖在Charles平坦的胸脯上，食指和中指夹住硬挺的乳首，五指将他胸上的肌肉拢作一团来回揉按。柔软的手感让Erik兴致高涨，他兴奋地低声叫着Charles的名字，动起了下半身。他的阴茎在Charles的腿间抽插。大腿的软肉裹住这根炙热而坚硬的肉柱，Erik动得越快，Charles便并得更紧。他听见Erik发出“嘶嘶”的声音，内心暗笑不止。  
但是很快他也跟着叫了起来，心中的声音突破了牙关，飞到空气中，回荡在卧室里。Charles察觉到Erik的手在移动，不再是粗泛地照顾整个胸部，而是专注于那敏感的乳头。他将那凸起的硬粒捏在指尖扭转，巨大的快感从那颗小小的肉点中产生，冲刷着Charles的大脑。他无可抑制地呻吟出声，声音随着Erik手指动作的快慢而忽高忽低。

后颈扑来温暖的气流，那是他的呼吸。Erik躺在Charles的身侧，手臂环着Charles的上半身，而头颅则靠在肩膀和脖颈处，嗅闻着Charles的味道。他的鼻尖不时擦过Charles衣领外裸露的皮肤，接着还有嘴唇，嘴唇张开，是两排白森森的牙齿。他小口地啃咬着，咬得太浅，连疼痛的感觉都没有。Erik在Charles的身上留下口水和牙印，这让Charles很想把他打一顿。

可Charles不能。甚至不能睁开眼，他暂时还不想面对富丽堂皇却冷冷清清的大宅。既然这个混蛋今日造访，那就让他再多留一会。

已分不清口中发出的声音是梦呓还是呻吟，但Charles希望Hank不要听见。他试图让自己的嘴巴紧闭，但那双手却灵巧地带来一波又一波冲击。Charles“唔唔”地连声叫唤着，在睡梦中锁紧了眉头。

身体已被调教得轻轻一碰便会微微的战栗，Charles的呼吸不复平稳，变得愈加急促。而后穴也在随着呼吸的节奏放松和收紧，Charles渴望着有什么能将其填满，脑海中出现了Erik修长漂亮的手指，他不禁咽了咽口水。

也许是越夹越紧的双腿暴露了他的想法，Erik的手离开了胸部，在腰上掐了一把，然后拿住了裤腰。兴许是不想打扰了Charles的睡眠，他褪下睡裤的动作缓慢而小心。只不过这份体贴在Charles看来不过是这个男人又一次展示了他的笨手笨脚。Charles合着眼皮，懒懒地抬了抬屁股，Erik这才顺利将内裤和睡裤一并拉下。

裤子被推到膝盖上，忽然去了束缚的感觉让Charles心上一轻。性器暴露在空气中，Charles几乎能猜测到Erik的目光正落向何处，这让他不禁有些脸红。Charles抬起大腿想要将阴茎遮住，然而一只手却阻止了他。耳边传来一声轻笑，Charles还没来得及恼火，便发现那根半硬的肉茎已被Erik握在手中。

Erik套弄了几下，Charles立即有了反应。他弓起身体，Erik立即用另一只手安抚似的捏了捏他的后颈。他还凑过来舔了几下Charles的耳垂，原就通红的耳朵顿时又红一分。他嘴唇开合的时候有“哔啵”的细微水声，这潮湿的声音让Charles心思大动。

他湿了。Erik用拇指轻抚过龟头时，沾上了一手指的前液。他慢条斯理地将透明的液体在Charles的阴茎上涂匀，抹去一些，小孔中又渗出一些，取之不尽用之不竭。Charles的阴茎变得滑溜溜，Erik再次握住它动起来的时候，摩擦力便小了许多。他的拳头前前后后地快速撸动，Charles昂起头“呜呜啊啊”地叫了起来，他的身体在颤抖。

他遵循着本能躺平，大张开双腿，在他的配合下Erik撸得更快了。“你想射出来吗？”Charles听见他在耳边悄声问道。Charles受宠若惊地摇了摇头头，然后因着Erik的力度更大声地喘叫。他更想和Erik一起射。

快感如激流般在身体内激荡，Charles一边享受着Erik卖力的服务，一边回忆起此人以往的行事风格。仿佛是为了炫耀自己的能力，这个混蛋偏爱在夜色中从天而降落在Charles的卧室外的露台。每次来都有几件金属家具要遭殃，在他的手里熔融重铸，长而细的用于捆住手腕，小而圆的沾上润滑液塞入股间，最后还剩一点边角料也不会浪费了，Erik让它形成一个金属环箍在Charles的阴茎。最糟糕的是临走的时候总会忘掉将它们复原，以至于Charles不得不带着一堆奇奇怪怪的东西去Hank的实验室里求帮忙。那时候他真的很蠢。紫红色的头盔和披风很蠢，板着脸不说人话的样子很蠢，而带着头盔边后入边恶狠狠地威胁“不准射出来”则是蠢上加蠢。

Charles笑了起来，边笑边喘。Erik问他怎么了，他却笑得顾不上回答。Erik用一个吻堵住了他这莫名其妙的大笑，舌头撬开牙齿，与Charles的扭缠在一块。他动情地吸吮着Charles的下唇，双手在Charles身上游走。Charles觉得自己就快要融化在他的温情中。这让这个真实的梦又增添了几分不真实。他是个混蛋，Charles提醒着自己，他打坏了Charles的一双腿，他带走了Raven，他致力于在世界各地惹是生非。他们在Charles的大床上翻滚，精疲力尽地合衣睡了一夜，清晨醒来恢复了几分力气便又滚在一起。他气喘吁吁地说希望以后每天都能这样醒来，可是这句话和随后忽如其来的“我爱你”一样，都是假话。

Erik轻轻推着他翻身。Charles听见他舔湿了自己的手指，然后挤进臀瓣中。他的手指指节分明，一节一节推进的时候Charles几乎能在脑海中描画出他手指的模样。Charles大口地呼吸着空气，尽力让后穴放松下来。Erik的手指在甬道中一寸寸地深入，最终一整根手指都埋了进去。他开始动起来，用中指操着Charles的屁股，手指摩擦着内壁，欲退出却被吸得更紧。

“放松，我的朋友。”Erik低声道，另一只手摸着Charles的脸颊。如果他能把手指插入发间那便更好了，Charles喜欢那种感觉。但是Erik没有。他轻抚Charles的侧脸，一旦阻力减小便得寸进尺地动得更激烈。“对，就是这样。”他吻了吻Charles的耳朵。

Charles趴在床上任由他摆弄。他闭着眼睛，什么也不用做，除了Erik挺着阴茎正在对准位置时抬高了屁股以便他插入。Erik按住Charles的后腰撞了进来，他的肉茎撑开肠壁的褶皱，难以言喻的满足感让Charles低哼出声。他耸动着后腰，富有节奏地抽插着Charles的小穴，前端有时会蹭到那敏感的腺体，高涨的快感将Charles淹没，他无法思考，只知道大声地叫出来，用呻吟声将他的感受传达给身后的人。

Erik压在Charles的身上。Charles半边脸埋在枕头里，另半边脸则接到雨点般的亲吻。Erik吻着他的眼睛他的雀斑他的唇角，他狠狠地撞得更深，并及时地用嘴唇堵住Charles的尖叫。叫声被闷在嘴里，经由舌头一搅，搅成甜腻腻的喘息。Charles在Erik的怀里颤抖，他摇晃着屁股已寻求多角度的刺激。两人的肉体紧密地联结在一起，头脑亢奋得仿佛要发烧。直到精液一股一股地喷射入体内，才渐渐冷静下来。

Erik亲了亲Charles的嘴唇，舔去他脸上残留的津液。他摸着Charles的屁股将自己的阴茎拔了出来，下床寻来湿毛巾，再回到Charles身边为他进行事后的清理。

毛巾被热水浸湿，仔细地擦拭过后庭，擦去那些黏黏糊糊的体液，顿觉清爽不已。他做起这种事似乎很熟练，三下两下就擦得干干净净，动作不轻不重，舒服得像按摩。

Charles忽然很想看一眼这个男人拿着毛巾的模样。

于是他睁开眼——

第一眼看到的是光。晨曦自窗户进入，光线中翻腾着闪光的纤尘。简陋的家具一应是暗色，静默地立在墙角。昨晚的棋局下到一半便中途停止，现在棋子和棋盘还原样放在桌上，大概是Erik等着Charles起床后再将这盘棋进行下去。Erik跪在腿边，见Charles醒了，便望着他笑。有小鸟忽然飞进屋里，绕了一圈又“咕咕”地飞了出去。除了鸟鸣，依稀还能听见远处人们的谈笑声。天已大亮了，Charles看向窗外的天空，今天有是一个好天气，阳光照耀着吉诺莎。

“醒了？”Erik问。

Charles点了点头。

“快起床，”Erik催促道，“我先下楼，把早餐再热一遍。”

他就准备下床离开，却被Charles的眼神留住。Erik安静地望着那双蓝眼睛，等着Charles开口。

“我做了一个梦。”Charles说。

Erik笑了，“梦到了什么？”

“梦到我们年轻的时候。”

Erik哦了一声，笑容在脸上僵住。然而一秒过后他又神色如常，告诉Charles可以在吃完早饭后慢慢地来跟他复述梦里面发生的事——如果Charles到那时还记得的话。

他果然是个混蛋。Charles抓起枕头，往正在坏笑的那人身上砸去。

END


End file.
